Madoka Magica- Refreshing the Worlds Memory
by NerdyFangirl12
Summary: The world may forget Madoka after her wish wiped every last witch off of the face of Earth, but Homura didn't. With new found information from Kyubey, she is now determined to get the world to remember their hero and reason for existence.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Homura sat on her metal perch thousands of feet high in the air. The metal was rusted in some spots, and the color was reduced to a dull red. The city lights engulfed the blank night sky. Carelessly she dangled her feet. Homura watched as the ant-like cars darted from one place to another.

Kyoko was next to her, munching on a pack of mini snack cakes. Frosting covered corners of her mouth, but she didn't seem to care. They both sat there in silence, each evolved in their own thoughts. Then Kyoko broke the silence.

"Homura, do you ever regret becoming a Magical Girl?" Kyoko asked, not bothering to make eye contact. Her gazed was fixed upon the city bellow. Homura was silent for a while; she stopped swinging her feet.

"…sometimes," she hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much, it's just that sometimes I wish I never became one. Like now, all we do is fight Raids, protecting humanity. That's fun and all, but it's so boring; I want my old life back." Those last words stung Homura, making her eyes start to water.

"Madoka," she whispered. She removed the red lace ribbon from her silky black hair and held in in her hand. Tears streamed down her face, falling from her chin and landing onto her lap.

"Huh? Who's Madoka?" Kyoko asked, finally turning towards her.

"Nothing, it's no one that you would know."

"That name does sound familiar," said Kyubey, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This startled Kyoko, making her jump.

"What the hell? Where did you come from you dumb cat!?" she exclaimed. Kyubey could not show any emotion, but if she could, Homura bet that he would be smiling.

"Homura," Kyubey said, ignoring Kyoko, "who is this Madoka?"

"A friend of mine, but I guess you can call her a Magical Goddess. She was the most powerful Magical Girl, and she saved us- I mean me," she mumbled. Kyubey turned his head, sensing a lie.

"You said 'us'. By us do you mean you, Kyoko, Mami, Sayaka and I? How come I don't remember?" Homura sighed, once again lowering her head. She had stopped crying, but the memories stabbed her like daggers in her heart. Once the dam in her mind was broken, it took a long time to seal it, each painful memory and flashback attacking her.

"No one remembers," she finally stated. Kyoko put her arm around her, dropping her usual attitude. It seemed to Homura that ever since Madoka left, Kyoko brought out her soft side more often whether or not she realized it herself.

"Maybe it was just a dream. Those shitty things can be really tricky, you know?" she said smiling. Homura managed to giggle, relaxing herself little by little.

"Well it's nothing that we have to concern ourselves with. We have more important matters to attend to." She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, relieved of her new-found strength. Before they both could sit up and ready themselves to climb down, Kyubey cleared his throat.

"There is a reason why I came here to meet you," he said, keeping them in suspense.

"Well, spill the beans!" Kyoko yelled, patience already wearing thin.

"There are new creatures that have started to pop up. They are called familiars." Homura's eyes widened; familiars were spawn from witches. Since witches were wiped out, she could only assume that familiars were too. Evidently, this was the exception to the rule.

"Familiars? What are those?" Kyoko asked, suddenly intrigued.

"To be honest, I am not completely sure. They just started coming up and I have not had enough time to study them and collect any data."

"Seriously? A know-it-all like you doesn't know what they are? Wow, that's a surprise," she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"What I do know is that they drop an item capable of restoring memories." Homura froze, too shocked to move.

"Aw sweet! Let's go kill us one!" Kyoko shouted enthusiastically.

"Homura, you said that you remember this person Madoka, correct?" question Kyubey, turning it's head, expressionless eyes peering into hers.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"Then we must track one down. Each familiar drops one item. This person seems very important to you, and since you said she was a Magical Girl, we should do everything in our power to try and remember."

"Yeah, I wanna know all about this little Madoka," Kyoko said. Homura glanced back down into her hands to see the beautiful red ribbon, the material memory of her lost friend. She boldly tied it back into her hair, tugging the bow tight. When she tilted her head back up, her eyes were filled with determination and pride. She nodded to Kyubey's plan, and that started their great journey to refresh the world's memory.

~~To Be Continued in "_Refreshing the World's Memory Chapter 2: A Memorable Fight_" ~~

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the anime Madoka Magica.


	2. Chapter 2- Memorable Fight Part 1

Homura thought about what had happened a couple of days ago as she walked the ivory bridge. The sun's rays beat down upon Kyoko and her, as well as Kyubey who was grappling onto her shoulder. He had told Homura that one of the old enemies had come back, but they had brought something valuable with them too. The Revival Gem is what Kyubey had named it after researching. This gem could bring back anyone's memories, and it was so powerful, you could even be reminded of your past life, something no mortal is capable of. That is when their mission began, but they had barely gotten to the hard part yet.

"Man, how long are we going to be walking for?" Kyoko whined in between bites of apple. Once again she brought along enough food to feed a family of four.

"We are almost there," Kyubey answered. "If you think that this is tiring, then just wait until you have to battle these things. They're very tricky and are known for escaping, so keep your guard up." Kyoko just rolled her eyes. Homura had kept quiet the whole journey, thinking about how this could be possible. Madoka had wiped witches out for good, they were extinct; but then Familiars suddenly start popping out of nowhere? That was too good to be true, and she was sure something bad was going to happen. Homura shook her head and clenched her fists.

It doesn't matter how they came about, I am going to destroy every last one of them, Homura thought. I am going to do it for her.

The group had come to a stop when they were faced with a city in ruins. Miraculously the sun had stopped shining in this area and clouds hung in gloomy disappear. The bridge behind them slowly dissipated, leaving them trapped in this place. Kyoko dropped her sack of apples.

"W-What the hell is going on here!?" she shouted. As if on cue, a voice was heard in everyone's heads as if Kyubey was speaking to them.

Welcome to the City of Memories, the voice said. This place was abandoned after the Magical Goddess wiped out witches forever. Though the rest of the world does not remember her, we do. Before she cleansed the planet, we planted our souls into the Earth, hoping that one day Familiars would grow. That day has come, and when we have all risen from the ground, we will take back what is ours and kill every last magical girl! The voice broke out into a blood curdling fit of laughter, and Kyoko looked up into the sky, shaking her fist.

"Over my dead body! Get down here and face up like a man so we can kick your ass!" she screamed. The voice just laughed louder, then faded away.

"What was that!?" Kyoko asked Kyubey, her eyes filled with fury.

"That was a Familiar, and it seems that the one that just spoke was the leader. Look, in that alley over there," he said, pointing a paw to the darkened abyss in front of them. There was a swirling portal of light, shining all colors of the rainbow. The portal would have been beautiful if under different circumstances.

"That is a portal to a labyrinth. Unlike Raids, these do not attack at random. Once you enter that labyrinth, the only way to leave is to defeat the enemy."

Homura summoned her Soul Gem, transforming into her Magical Girl form. Determination and hatred rushed through her mind and body, willing her to fight.

"Let's do it," she said and ran towards the portal.

"Are you insane!? You don't know what you're doing!" Kyoko shouted and she changed form and chased after Homura.

"Yes I do, I've fought these before. Follow my lead and listen to my instructions and we'll be just fine," she shouted back before being swallowed up by the light. Kyoko entered moments later, as did Kyubey. Once they got inside, they found themselves falling and landing on a giant pincushion. A path of sequins was strewn about and winding all around, leading to a tunnel of light on the other side. Bordering the road were pins, threading with black thread. The thread was tattered and worn, broken in some spots. Despite the sequins shine, something about them made Homura want to keep her guard up. Eye balls with heavenly white wings flew above them. Little angel babies, bow and arrow ready, seemed to be guarding the entrance of light.

"Be on your guard," Homura whispered. "Stay by my side at all times, this is not going to be an easy fight." Kyoko nodded and Kyubey jumped onto Homura's shoulder. Carefully they slid off of the cushion, landing noisily onto the sequins. As soon as pressure was applied, a swirl of nauseating colors brightened the realm. The eyes saw the group and shrieked. The high pitched noise invaded their ears violently, making them wish that they were deaf.

"Come on! We have to get to that room!" Homura shouted over the noise. She summoned a rocket launcher and hit three flying sirens. Kyoko threw a spear at another, but it was no use. When one was destroyed, two would take it's place. Homura bolted towards the light, Kyoko at her tail. The angel babies saw them and fired their shimmering golden arrows. Homura summoned a smoke bomb, hiding them for the time being; she grabbed Kyoko's hand.

"Follow me," she coughed. She lead her through the smoke shield, where they ended up in front of the door. Behind them, the babies scattered, confused. The eyes had stopped their call and were searching for them. Homura realized she was still holding Kyoko's hand and blushed, suddenly letting it go.

"Are you ready?" Homura asked. Kyoko summoned a royal red spear.

"Hell yeah," she said, ready for the fight.

"We have to be careful. Once your Soul Gem is destroyed, you cannot regenerate," Kyubey noted; the girls nodded.

"Let's do this!" Kyoko yelled and ran into the room. Homura followed, smirking evilly.

"We're coming for you Familiar! You are going to eat your words!"

~~To be Continued in "_Refreshing the Worlds Memory: Chapter 3 A Memorable Fight Part 2"~_


End file.
